Official Lost Podcast/February 28, 2008
February 28, 2008 Running length 23:26 "Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash the mechanics of time-travel in and take fan questions." Plans for Season 4 * There will be five more episodes this seasons after the eight that have already been completed. The plan for the originally intended eight episodes will be compressed and done in five episodes. Nothing will be missing, it will be a "supercharged five hours of show." * The three hours will be added to the next two seasons, so there will still be 40 hours of show in addition to the eight already produced. Rehash of * Damon Lindelof explains that idea of this episode was hard to understand even for the other writers: Desmond's consciousness from 1996 is time-traveling forward to 2004 on the freighter. Desmond is so confused because he's a guy from the past who's supposed to be in a military camp. Carlton Cuse points out that it's easier to understand if someone travels back into the past, but in this episode someone from the past has traveled forward into the present. * How the show deals with time travel: the show is paradox-averse. When characters are time traveling, nothing that they do can change the present or the future that you have seen, which is different than on other shows. This is to make sure that what happens in the flash-forwards is "definitely not changeable" as far as time travel goes. Things like an alternate Jack in an alternate reality are not possible. Parallel futures or alternate universes that depend upon how certain actions play out are not the writers' intention. The Ms. Hawking scene in explains this principle. Prehash of * We will find out whether Juliet is one of the Oceanic Six in the first five minutes of this episode. * By the end of episode seven it will be clear who the Oceanic Six are. * It will be a Juliet-centric episode. Questions * Where are the remaining Others? ** We will learn exactly where the Others are. We will also learn why we have not heard of them lately. We will see definitely see Richard Alpert again, we might or might not see Cindy the flight attendant again. * Will we see more of Penny and her father this season? ** Yes. * Does it matter who the two people were that survived the crash but died later according to the story told by the Oceanic Six? ** No, because the Oceanic Six made up the entire story. * Is there any significance why the Polar Bear showed up in Tunisia? ** There are certain special places on the earth that relate to the show and this spot is one of them. Another perhaps is Ayers Rock. * What has been your favorite DHARMA product to date? ** Carlton: The DHARMA box of wine. * How does the writing process of an episode work? ** Eight writers are on the show, every episode is broken by the collective, they talk about every scene, every detail, settings and dialogues, then writers for that episode write a draft, collective reads draft, suggests changes and occasionally rewrites. * Why was this episode titled ? ** Because Locke cooks eggs for Ben and because it deals with Kate's pregnancy. * Are Charlotte Lewis and Daniel Faraday testing to see if the Island causes memory loss? ** They're definitely testing to see whether the Island might affect memory. * Could this mean that the Losties are suffering from memory loss and are making up part of their past or present? ** Not necessarily. * Is Daniel suffering from memory loss because he has a head injury from his parachute jump? ** Possible. * Or does Daniel have a pre-existing condition? ** More possible. * Is Daniel Faraday the same person as Danny, Ana Lucia's boyfriend and the father of her baby? ** No. * In the Orchid station video, is the object that fell from the ceiling Dr. Halliwax's arm? Is this incident how he loses his arm? ** No. However, the notion of time travel in the Orchid station is something that will come back into play on the show soon.